Búsqueda y acción
by diana andrea
Summary: Reeditado. Dante se enfrenta a una organización caza demonio que quiere destruirlo. Una cazadora de la la organización decide ayudarlo. al mismo tiempo y en el pasado, Vergil investiga sobre los sellos de Sparda en Fortuna. advertencia: personajes originales. no yaoi, historia ambientada antes de devil may cry 4, después del anime.


**Muy bien esta es una corrección. Cambiarán algunas cosas pero en si la esencia, no. Comenten, o si quieren no. Pero de preferencia háganlo.**

**Ni Devil may ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son de Capcom.**

**Capitulo 1. Un mal día.**

Ya era de tarde cuando se disponía a salir, trotar por el bosque era un ejercicio cotidiano y básico para mantener su forma; pero a decir verdad no el único. Ya llevaba un buen tramo de trayecto, su cuerpo se encontraba ya bañado en sudor. Por tanto, ya deseaba retirarse y descansar así toda la tarde libre que le quedaba. Sin que su mente tuviera tiempo de captarlo, un par de brazos fuertes la toman y la jalan, en ese momento reacciona; saca un cuchillo de su propia manga y se dispone a herir con el a su agresor, se para en seco y ríe con nerviosismo.

-¡Duncan! ¿Cómo te atreves?, ¿Sabes que estaba a punto de matarte?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre jalarme así? Pareces un enfermo desquiciado.

Duncan se ríe, con uno de los cinismos más puros, después trata de contenerse y ponerse más serio; cosa que no tuvo mucho éxito, ya que seguía sonriendo y se le escapaba una que otra risita al hablar.

- Aunque quisieras, no podrías, querida. Ya estaba preparado para esa reacción, para lo que no estaba preparado era para esa cara que estas poniendo.

-¡Oh, Duncan!, ¡por favor! ¿Dime a que se debe el placer de tu visita?

De la nada la expresión de Duncan cambia de un joven divertido y juguetón, a un semblante duro y serio.

-Acompáñame.

Caminan un rato en silencio, hasta llegar a un terreno llano; pero lleno de grandes piedras. Él se sienta y le hace una señal para que haga lo mismo a su lado.

Ella lo examina un momento sin que él parezca darse cuenta; aunque ya lo conoce de pies a cabeza. Se conocen desde que eran niños, por tanto eran casi como hermanos.

Él es un chico alto, apuesto; su cabello es corto y rizado de color marrón; de ojos color miel y piel bronceada. Un chico que encajaba en los cánones de belleza masculina y al mismo tiempo; parecía cumplir lo requerimientos de la virilidad. Después de un rato empieza a hablar.

-Ocupamos que te cargues a este tipo- le enseña una fotografía, tomada por un espía. En ella se puede apreciar la figura de un hombre vestido de rojo y de cabello blanco. Trae consigo un estuche de guitarra, aparece sentado de espaldas en un bar.

-¿Está comiendo sundae de fresa?, ¿Es broma?

-No, él es peligrosísimo- una sonrisa burlona aparece en su rostro.

-Yo solo veo a un músico comiendo su postre después del trabajo.

-Ese es tu problema- La sonrisa desaparece.

-¿Cuál? No querer matar inocentes humanos ¿Es un problema?

-Él es todo demonio

-No lo veo

-Y ese es tu problema, crees que todos son buenos e inocentes.- empieza haciendo una pésima imitación de princesa de cuento- ¡Buenos días señor sol, buenos días pajaritos, ¿Qué tal? Florecitas del campo, es un esplen….

-¡Cállate idiota! , si eres tan espectacular ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-Estoy muy ocupado, y no se me pega la gana; además te lo han encargado a ti, no a mí.

-Ash, está bien, lo haré- ella empezó a recordar que no podía escapar de esas misiones, ya había intentado dejar a la organización, pero la obligaron a regresar; por que según ellos, ella les debía la vida. Eran muy poderosos, simplemente no quedaba más que obedecer.

-¿Dónde lo encuentro?

-Sabía que aceptarías Anna...

…

Anna ya había llegado a la ciudad donde vivía el supuesto demonio. Buscó un hotel barato y ya en la habitación, desempaca las maletas que trae, solo lleva consigo dos cambios de ropa; planea ser rápida, lo demás es un gran arsenal de armas y frascos, estos últimos eran venenos o potentes somníferos. En cuanto a las armas, lleva varias navajas y cuchillos que coloca cuidadosamente bajo su ropa; tres pistolas distintas y sus respectivas municiones.

Lo primero que hace, es tratar de ubicar a su "victima" en un mapa, para después espiarlo y así ver si era tan peligroso como aseguraba Duncan.

Comenzó a eso de las seis de la tarde, ya lo tenía enfrente, o más bien dicho, su mesa se encontraba unas más delante de la suya, en un restaurant llamado FREDI.A lado del supuesto demonio estaba el estuche de una guitarra, y enfrente de él, había una niña rubia, que al parecer no paraba de hablar; los dos comían helado de fresa.

Como la mesera parecía conocerlos lo suficientemente bien, como para traer los helados sin preguntarles. A Anna se le ocurrió platicar un poco, con ella para sacarle información.

-Entonces ¿Será un café americano, junto con un pay de queso?

-Sí, Cindy ¿cierto?

- Ese es mi nombre- con una sonrisa se puso más atenta.

- Te quiero preguntar algo: ¿Quién es ese hombre? Y esa niña ¿Qué es de él?, ¿Su hija?- en esa última pregunta se oía preocupada, porque, bien la niña podría estar raptada o en efecto ser su hija; descarto la primera porque la niña se veía contenta y hasta cierto punto exigente con aquel hombre. Los dos se veían tan humanos que pensó, que la organización se había equivocado, otra vez.

A Cindy se le había escapado una risilla, pensando que era otra chica que se había enamorado del peliblanco.

-Él es Dante es muy sexy ¿verdad? Y aquella es Patty, y no es su hija, solo la cuida de vez en cuando, es como su niñero ¿no es tierno?

-Sí, muy sexy- esto lo dijo algo pérdida y aliviada, ahora está totalmente convencida sobre su humanidad, un muy buen hombre y no solo en el sentido de la palabra. Ya no tenía porque asesinarlo, pero lo seguiría espiando, solo para estar segura; avisaría a la organización en cuanto pudiera acerca de su error.

- Gracias, no sabes de cuanta ayuda me fuiste.

…

Dante ya había llegado a su oficina, ya se encontraba plácidamente dormido, recostado en su cómodo sofá. De un momento a otro es despertado por unos golpes provenientes de su puerta.

- Está cerrado, vuelva en una semana.

-Vamos Dante, que flojo eres, soy yo Morrison.

- En ese caso, no vuelvas, si no es con un trabajo bien pagado.

En ese momento, la puerta se abre pasando un hombre elegante, de cabello café y con bigote.

-Todos los trabajos que te traigo son bien pagados, no es mi culpa que destruyas todo lo que puedes en el proceso.

-Sí, sí, no des con lo mismo ¿Qué me traes?

-Un demonio, que seduce a mujeres en antros, para luego devorarlas.

-Tsk, y pensar que la semana pasada me acusaban a mí de patán.

-Lo sigues siendo. Esta noche, estará en un antro cerca de aquí, me parece que a unas cuatro calles.

-Ah, ya he estado ahí, buen ambiente. Pero hace un calor, ufff… infernal. Iré.

-Me alegro.

….

Anna ya había escuchado todo, dejo un micrófono esa mañana, mientras Dante se bañaba. Así que ella también se prepararía para esta noche.

….

Ya era medianoche, y las luces no paraban de parpadear, eran casi cegadoras y daban cierto clima de desconcierto. Allí estaba Dante sentado en la barra, buscando con la mirada al susodicho demonio.

Por un momento se fijo en una mujer bastante guapa, de cabello negro, largo y rizado; de piel blanca, labios rojos, ojos oscuros y profundos; vestía un corto vestido negro de strapless, era realmente muy atractiva.

Esa mujer era la misma Anna; que después de horas de esfuerzo se había arreglado para la ocasión. En su pierna derecha lleva una pistola sujeta a una cinta, casi nunca sale sin ella, a pesar de ello, ella luce como una humana completamente normal.

Con la mirada localiza a Dante y se acerca a él de la forma más coqueta que puede.

-Hola guapo, me invitas algo.-esto en un tono muy seductivo, y acariciándole a Dante se mentón.

-Me gustaría, pero tengo asuntos que atender.- esto con un tono de desenfado y retirando la mano de Anna, de forma lenta y suave.

- Yo también- recuerda al demonio, por el cual estaban ahí, así que deja a Dante, y se dedica a buscarlo.

De pronto, ¡bingo! Ahí está un hombre de ojos verdes y cabello negro, hablando con dos chicas que ya lucían medio ebrias. Anna se le acerca y lo toma por la cintura de una forma sugestiva.

-¿Por qué no dejas a estas perdedoras y vienes conmigo?

-¿Y por qué no las tres? Así habrá más diversión.

-¿Por qué me tomas?, ¿eh?, ¿son ellas o yo? Tú decides.

El demonio lo pensó unos instantes, le convenía que las mujeres estuvieran ebrias, así era más fácil devorarlas, pero luego pensó que aquella chica lucía deliciosa

-Bien, vámonos linda.

-No te arrepentirás- esto lo dijo con una media sonrisa.

Dante veía como se alejaba el demonio con la misma chica que le había hablado antes, pensando en que seguramente se trataba de alguna clase de prostituta.

….

Ellos ya habían avanzado, hasta lo que parecía ser un parque, también parecía que llovería en cualquier momento, el cielo se veía cargado de nubes negras. Anna dejo caer un arete con intención de distraer al demonio.

-¡Demonios!

-¿Qué ocurre?- pensó que lo había descubierto.

-Mi arete se cayó, creo que rodo hasta esa banca.

-Yo voy por el.

Cuando se inclino para recogerlo, sonó un disparo, que lo arrojo un par de metros, volteo y vio que era ella apuntándole.

-¿Últimas palabras? – La media sonrisa reaparece en su rostro- es en serio, ¡prometo decírselas a tu familia, de una forma u otra!

- ¡Morirás, estúpida! ¡Y, más horrible de lo que planeaba!

-Mmm, nunca dicen nada profundo, como un te quiero mamá, que deprimente.

Por fin, se descubre la verdadera forma demoniaca de aquel ser, tiene largas alas de murciélago, piel verdosa, ojos enormes y completamente negros; y unas enormes mandíbulas que se abren como si se tratase de un enorme bicho.

-Así eres más guapo.

Anna comienza a dispararle sin parar, cuando el demonio comienza a volar a su alrededor en círculos y empieza acercándose peligrosamente tratando de partirla con el filo de sus alas, Anna decide cambiar su táctica: de ofensiva a casi por completo de defensiva.

En ese momento aparece Dante, que sin más rodeos empieza a disparar con Evony.

-Vaya forma de tratar a una señorita.

-¡Largo!- le grita Anna- ¡Esto es peligroso!

La aparición de Dante la distrae, el demonio aprovecha, para tratar partirla. Pero solo logra rajarle el brazo izquierdo, provocando un sonoro grito de dolor por parte de la chica.

-Sí, es peligroso, por eso no debes estar tu aquí- Dante saca Rebellion, salta para donde esta Anna y raja al demonio en la cara, este se encontraba a punto de morderla, provocando otro estruendoso grito.

Anna no para de sangrar, aún así; continúo disparando junto con Dante, esta vez su rostro reflejaba la más pura rabia. El demonio voló lo más rápido que pudo para esconderse en lo árboles, cinco segundo después, toma a la chica de la pierna; para llevársela a su nido, en ese instante y sin pensar en la caída, Anna toma una navaja de su otra pierna y trata de cortar la garra que la sujeta, una vez más el gran grito y la suelta.

En medio de su caída, ella logra sujetarse de la rama de un árbol, y cuando trata ponerse de pie sobre la misma rama, esta se rompe; provocando otra caída, en la que acaba golpeándose la cabeza contra otras tres ramas. A su suerte Dante la atrapa, antes de caer al suelo y la acomoda en el, ya inconsciente y con un enorme hematoma en la frente.

Como empezó a llover, Dante la cubre con su gabardina roja. El sonido del demonio riéndose, hace eco, este vuela con rapidez hacia el cazador. Dante se gira sobre sus talones y con una rapidez y fuerza admirable lo golpea con Rebellion como si fuera una pelota de beisbol, y le da una certera estocada que acaba con la vida del demonio.

Se acerca a la chica.

-Oye ¿Te has lastimado mucho?- se dirigió hacia la chica, pero ella sigue inconsciente, por lo que no contesta- Yo creo que sí.

La toma con los dos brazos y se la lleva a su local, hacia Devil may cry.


End file.
